Chuck vs 10 Things I Hate About You
by gatorfan13
Summary: Ellie invites Sarah over on their day off for a movie marathon. Things get intense when they all play a game and Chuck and Sarah have to tell each other the truth! old story...had to do some revisions.


Ok, I had to fix some things on here, thats why I had taken it off and in the process made some people mad so don't kill me, here it is and I won't take it down ever again! :)

Ellie was out doing some early morning grocery shopping on her day off, she planned on enjoying a day of doing absolutely nothing except having an Ellie Bartowski movie marathon!

_What is an Ellie Bartowski movie marathon you ask?_

All of Ellies favorite movies from sixteen candles to 10 things I hate About You, Pretty in Pink, The Breakfast Club, Cant Buy Me Love, to Not another Teen movie. She was going to watch them all but needed supplies since Chuck, Devon and Morgan ate all the food during their Rock Band Mega Concert a few days ago.

Rounding the conrner to the potato chip section she sees a familiar face with an eye on some Doritos.

Ellie: Sarah...Hi!!

Sarah: Ellie...so good to see you, its been a while.

"It has been to long. I know you and Chuck are kind of going through a rough patch right now but im sure you can work it out." says the reassuring doctor.

Sarah gets a little uncomfortable and blushes thinking about how Ellie can see her feelings for Chuck but he couldn't. _Men are so blind sometimes!_

Sarah: Yes well we are trying to work through it, slowly but surely, we both really like each other and can't find a way to stop.

Ellie: Good, don't ever stop. You make him so happy, he was so depressed until he met you and now he's just so..alive and confident and ahhh, its good to have my old brother back.

Sarah flashes Ellie a happy smile.

"Hey what are you doing today?" asks Ellie.

Sarah: Absolutely nothing for a change. For the first time in months I have the day off and I just want to sit around and eat junk food and be completely lazy.

Ellie: Oh my god...me too, I haven't had a day like this in forever! You should come over and we can hang out and pig out on junk foodand watch my movie marathon!! Are you a classic 80's and 90's movie fan?

Sarah: As a matter of fact I am. Sixteen Candles is one of my favorite movies, I had a crush on Jake.

"Really... Me to... he is so hott!! Oh Sarah please come over and hang out. It will be fun I promise!" Ellie begged praticaly jumping for joy that she is even getting to know Sarah a little.

Sarah looked at her fake ex-boyfriends sister and is contomplating having a day of real normalcy and gaining a new friend or sitting alone in her apartment watching tv and at some point think about Chuck anyways.

Sarah: Sure...We should really get to know each other better anyway.

Ellie: GREAT!! This will be so much fun.

At Casa Bartowski, Chuck is running around the aparment frantic trying to find his grey tie for work. He is already late and is about to say _screw it_ when Ellie comes through the door with a hand full of groceries.

"A little help Chuck." she asks

Chuck runs over and takes the bags and puts them on the counter.

Chuck: hey sis have you seen my tie for work?

Ellie is walking to her room and yells out: yeah I put it on the back of the couch near the door.

"Great because I will be sure to find it there!" He says under his breath.

Sarah: It's not nice to talk about your sister behind her back!

Chuck: SARAH!! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you here it's just...it's just I thought you had the day off from "_work_".

" I do, Ellie invited me. Since we both have the day off we are going to have a girls day and talk and pig out and watch movies." she explained.

Chuck has his signature smile on his face as he walks over to Sarah. She takes his tie off the couch and slides it around his neck and begins to tie it.

Chuck: So you're spending the whole day with my sister...I'm kinda jealous!

" Why is that?" she asks.

Chuck: because she gets to spend a fun day with you and will get to know you and see that side of your personality that I rarley get to see without it becoming uncomfortable for you.

Sarah finishes the knot and tightens it a little but doesn't remove her hand.

Sarah: Sometimes I wish I could show you that part of me, but I can't risk it...I can't risk you.

Chuck moves closer but Sarah's eyes remain on the knot.

Chuck: To late!

He closes the gap and gives Sarah a very sweet kiss. She doesn't react right away but then takes her hand and wraps it in his tie pulling him down deepening the kiss while he placed his arms around her waist.

Ellie walks back in from her bedroom with a pile of movies.

Ellie: Hey Sarah what do you want to watch first? Oh... I am so sorry!

Chuck and Sarah both registered that Ellie was there but ended their kiss and parted slowly like she wasn't.

Sarah smiles: Have a good day at work.

Chuck smiles back: will I see you later?

She just nods her head and his smile widenes as he waves bye to his sister and closes the door behind him.

Ellie: WOW!! That was...that was...

Sarah can't help but continue to smile as she sits down on the sofa.

Sarah: yeah that was definitely a WOW!

Ellie makes a giddy noise and dumps a grocery bag full of junk food and candy on the coffee table and sits in the chair across from Sarah.

Ellie: Ok you have to tell me everything, how did that just happen?

Sarah fidgits with her hands and looks away from Ellie smiling trying to think of an answer because she really doesn't know how that happened.

At the buy more Chuck walks up to Casey who looks bored out of his mind.

Chuck: Hey Casey, how's it going?

Casey: What do you want Bartowski?

Chuck: Ok look, I was wondering if I could listen to the bug recordings that are going on today?

Casey: why?...do you want to hear what your sister and Walker say about you?

Chuck: How did you know-

Casey: Can it Bartowski, Walker called and told me where she would be, and that is a _NO_ on listening to the recordings.

Chuck walked away but not before making it known to Casey that he was upset with a pout and disappointed grunt.

Morgan: Chuck, buddy why so down?

Chuck: Hey Morgan... nothing, Sarah is spending the day with Ellie watching her movie marathon.

Morgan: It's Ellie movie marathon day!? I am so there after work, that is like...one of my favorite days of the year. They should make it a national holiday!

Chuck: I don't think you going over there is such a good idea buddy.

Morgan: Why do you say that?

Chuck: Because Anna is right behind you and looks like she is going to shank you with a letter opener.

Morgan: right...ok, I will be over here.

Morgan walks pass Chuck at a relativly fast pace to avoid Anna's wrath.

4 movies, a lot of junk food and Pepsi later, Ellie puts in Top Gun. Sarah takes a swig of her Pepsi and comments highly on the movie choice.

The two have spent all day watching movies and talking about old boyfreinds and life experiences (well as much as Sarah could say). It felt good to just talk and be normal for a change, Sarah wished one day she would be able to do this with Chuck but Ellie will do for right now, after all she is their biggest supporter.

As the movie plays to the part where Tom Cruise is at the bar singing You've Lost that Love'n Feelin to Kelly McGillis, the door swings open and Sarah's first instinct is to reach for her gun but stops when she sees Chuck and Awesome singing along to the chorus making complete fools of themselves. Ellie and Sarah almost die from laughing to hard.

Awesome gives Ellie a kiss before sitting next to her in the love seat. Chuck flops down on the couch next to Sarah, who gives him a funny look after hearing his singing.

Awesome: so what do you lovely ladies want for dinner? I see we are on a junk food binge so how about some In and Out Burger?

Ellie: ahh that sounds so good honey, I want a double-double with animal fries!

Awesome: You got it babe! Sarah what would you like?

Sarah: I'll have the same, just hold the animal.

"Awesome, I'm going to change then Chuck and I will go get us some grub."

As Devon leaves to change Ellie follows to talk to her future hubby and give Chuck and Sarah a little time alone as well. Chuck reaches forward and grabs the bag of Doritos.

Sarah: NO!! MINE!!

She lunges to snatch the bag but Chuck moves it away before she can grab it. A fight ensues and Sarah gets the bag but not before she realizes that she is on top of Chuck practically laying on him with his hands on her waist applying small amounts of pressure with his fingertips.

Chuck: You win.

Sarah throws the chip bag back on the table and reaches for Chuck's face while lowering hers. They meet half way and connect with a passion. Chuck keeps his hands on her waist as her hands move down to his neck and chest.

Sarah pulls away: we can't be doing this.

Chuck: I know it's very bad.( Pulling her face back down for another mean liplock.)

Awesome: Ok Chuckster lets get these girls some...WOW!!

Chuck: I can't catch a break today can I?

Awesome: No I think you caught something better dude.

Sarah laughs and whispers in Chuck's ear." We need to talk about this tonight before we get to out of hand."

Chuck: the only thing I want to get you out of is those cloth...

Sarah puts her hand over his mouth before he can finish and rolls off of him so he can leave with Devon.

Ellie: Again? You two are hopless! I'll tell you what, when they get back we are going to watch 1 more movie then play a little game that will either hurt or help you, and by the looks of things it will help!

Sarah looks a little worried about what Ellie has planned.

After eatinng their burgers and fries everyone was sprawled out in the living room. Ellie and Awesome were still in the love seat, Sarah was on the couch but Chuck was on the floor. If not for the slight raise in his stomach every so often they would swear he was dead.

As the last movie (_10 things I hate about You)_ came to an end the group stired slightly and Chuck rolled over on his back looking at a slightly disappointed Sarah.

Ellie: ok... we are going to play a truth game that I played in college.

Chuck protested: No more truth, there is a reason why they say "the truth hurts."

Awesome: I thought it was "love hurts."

Chuck: in this case, it's the same thing!

Sarah kicked Chuck in the leg to get him to shut up. Ellie comes back into the living room with 4 pieces of paper and 4 pencils.

Ellie: Ok here's how it goes, I am going to write 10 truthful things I hate about Devin and vise versa. And Chuck and Sarah will write what they hate about each other then we swap papers.

Chuck: only 10 things? (He laughs until he sees Sarah with a raised eyebrow.) I don't think this is such a good idea!

Ellie: Chuck it is, it's the best way to get things out in the open and see what the other person really thinks of you...you have 30 minutes...go!

Chuck looks over at Sarah with a sad expression on his face and sighs as he writes. Sarah's faces is about the same before she looks down at her paper and begins to write.

Chuck watches Sarah's expressions as she writes, a small grin appears on her face then it turns more serious then to down right angry. He shakes himself from his daze and decides that the truth can't hurt him anymore than it already has.

Time runs out and Ellie and Awesome exchange papers followed by Chuck and Sarah. They all read it quietly until Ellie breaks the silence.

Ellie: You hate that I snore? I don't snore!! I have a problem breathing right when I'm asleep ok!! I can't believe you.

Awesome: babe I was just being honest like you said...

Ellie: Like I said, huh I knew this was a bad idea..

She storms off to the bedroom with Awesome close behind trying to apologize. Chuck just laughs at his sister as her plan backfired on her, then he turns and sees Sarah looking at the folded piece of paper sitting in her lap.

Chuck: Did you read it?

Sarah: no, did you?

Chuck: No...why don't we ah...why don't we go to my room and talk?

Sarah agrees and they both stand and walk to Chuck's room.

Chuck: ok about earlier I...

Sarah puts her finger to her mouth signaling Chuck to be quiet as she pulls a small device from her purse and activates it.

Sarah: ok now you can talk, I don't want Casey hearing our conversation and that thing will make it sound like we aren't even in the room.

Chuck: ok good, now about earlier. I just want to know if that was you trying to get our cover back under control or was that the real you kissing me?

Sarah: why don't you read me what you wrote then I will read mine, then you can decide for yourself.

Chuck: Fine. But no interupting till I am finished.

He takes a deep breath and sits in the chair by his computer as Sarah takes a seat on the bed.

Chuck: Ok 10 things I hate about Sarah Walker. (he starts to laugh) I can't believe I am doing something off a stupid movie!

Sarah: this from a guy who collects Dune posters and dances around as a giant worm!

Chuck: sandworm!! and do you want to hear this or not?

Sarah sits back and holds her grin, she knew she hit a nerve.

Chuck: Ok number 1. I hate how she treats me like a kid and tells me to wait in the car.

2. I hate how she lets men hang all over her for the sake of a job.

3. I hate that she could kick my ass without breaking a sweat.

(they both laugh)

4. I hate how I look weak and useless in her eyes.

Sarah opens her mouth to protest but he stops her.

5. I hate the way she steels my breath everytime she smiles at me.

6. I hate how she pushes me away everytime she thinks I'm getting to close, then ignores me as if it was my fault.

7. I hate when she kisses me then breaks my heart by saying it was a mistake.

8. I hate that she can control my actions with just a few nice words and a pretty smile.

9. I hate the way she feels like her life is less important then mine.

10. And last but not lest, I hate the way she has captured my heart again and again and doesn't even realize how in love with her I really am.

Sarah is on the verge of tears as she looks at Chuck with his face down looking at his paper with trembling hands.

Sarah: Chuck..I-

Chuck: Nope, your turn. Time for you to tell me the truth Sarah Walker.

Sarah: Ok. (she clears her throat and begins to read)

1. I hate your stubborness.

2. I hate that your smarter than I ever could be with electronics and video games.

3. I hate the way you look at me sometimes, it makes me feel infearior to you.

4. I hate that you are so nice and gulable sometimes and how much trust and faith you put into people.

5. I hate that you distract me when on a misson.

Chuck: How do I...

Sarah: Zip it!

6. I hate your stupid hair cut and the fact that I can't run my fingers threw it in fear of giving to much away.

7. I hate how you make me question my job.

8. I hate it when you nose around trying to find out things in my personal life.

9. I hate it when you kiss me and we have to stop.

10. I hate that you make me feel like giving it all up for a normal life.

Sarah closes her eyes and begins to cry as Chuck moves infront of her taking her hands in his.

Sarah: I hate how the way you look at me makes me want to kiss you.

Chuck rests his hands on Sarah's face and brings it up to look at her directly in the eyes. Her eyes are red and tearful but he can't help but take her in his arms and kiss her.

They break from their soft intimate kiss and Chuck puts his forhead to hers.

Chuck: Who taught you guys to count because I'm pretty sure that was eleven...gosh can you follow any rules Agent Walker?!

Sarah grabs his shirt by the collar and throws him on the bed.

Sarah: God I really hate you sometimes!!

Chuck leans up and kisses her again then rolls on top of her. He picks his head up with a questoning look.

Chuck: so how long does that little gadget over there work for?

Sarah: I don't know, 4 to 6 hours give or take?

Chuck's face displays that wide grin she hates so much that she can't help but laugh.

Sarah: time to add some more things to the list!

Chuck: Oh yeah!.

They kiss, intertwining their arms and legs as they sink deeper and deeper into it. Chuck moves his lips down to her neck as she lets out a soft moan.

Sarah: God, I love this day!

The End.

All nice and Fluffy, just to have a day of normalcy. I might continue on with the movie themes, so If anyone has any suggestions let me know and I will see what I can do! :)


End file.
